fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timmy's Biggest Fan/Quotes
:(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe riding on their fairies as bikes) :Timmy: I don't know who would be in the middle of the Dimmsdale Desert, but whoever he or she is must really have a messed up G.P.S. :Chloe: Over there on the right, Timmy. :Ivan: A pile of rocks? That's where the S.O.S. signal led us to? :Cosmo: I was thinking somewhere in a nightclub. :Wanda: In the middle of the day? :Cosmo: Duh. Everyone knows that nightclub doors are only open at night. :Timantha: Moving on. :(the kids walk near the rocks) :Timmy: Hello? :(a kid pops out from behind the rocks) :Kid: (gasp) I knew it! The legacy has become a reality! :(Timmy, Ivan, Timantha and Chloe look at each other questionably) :Timmy: Oooookay?... :Kid: What?! That's not what you were suppose to say! Oh, the cruel and unusual irony. :Ivan: Hey, kid, whoever you are, just hop in and we'll just get you out of here. :(the boy takes the back seat on Cosmo in bike form) :Kid: How could you say something so questionably? I thought for sure you would say something more heroic than that. Now, I'm left with a disappointing day. :Timmy: Life's full of disappointments kid, and your mom's going to be one of them once we take you to her. :Timantha: Is anyone else curious to the fact that you look exactly like my brother? :Kid: It must be a gift in my opinion. I am Dappy Foxworth and I have heard so much about you, Timmy Turner. :Timmy: You have? :Dappy: Yes. Out of all the kids, you have courage to stand up to teachers, snobby rich kids and bullies. I don't know how you do it, but it is fascinating. It's almost like magic! :Timmy: (panicked) Uhh, yeah. Magic. Which does not exist. :Dappy: And in addition, I am your number one greatest fan! :Timmy: Wow, really? Who would've thought anyone would be my fan? :Neptunia: Many who dislike you, like your enemies. :(Astronov poofs up a zipper on Neptunia's mouth) :Timmy: I can tell this is going to be a great time for me. :(music montage; a slideshow of Dappy being around Timmy as the images slowly show Timmy being more annoyed; Dappy wakes up Timmy giving him a jump scare out of his bed and another image showing Timmy's head stuck in the ceiling; sitting right next to Timmy while he's trying to spend some quality time with Tootie on the bench in the Dimmsdale Park; Dappy talking to Vicky as she looks speechless and scared seeing how he looks identical to Timmy; Dappy disrupting Timmy, Chester and A.J. as they're trying to relax on the beach; Mr. Crocker runs through school walls after he saw Dappy; Timmy, Timantha and their parents covering their ears as Dappy plays the violin while they're trying to eat dinner) ---- :(Timmy's Treehouse) :(Timmy quickly climbs up and shuts the door) :Neptunia: So, how's the fanboy deal working? :Timmy: It was a horrible time for me! This is the moment that I wish to forget right now. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands) I don't mean it literally! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof lower down their wands) :Timmy: What am I gonna do? He's my fan and I don't want to hurt his feelings. :Sally: (pops out through one of the holes in the treehouse) Well, the least thing you can do is talk to him. But not in a threatening way, he doesn't take that lightly. :Astronov: You know him, Sally? :Sally: I'm afraid so. He does nothing but make disturbing fan-fiction of people who inspire him. He's also home schooled. :Poof: That explains a lot. :Timmy: Well, I suppose I'll talk to him, explain to him about real life. :Chloe: (to Ivan and Timantha) Knowing Timmy, his knowledge of life is like a solid C-. :Ivan: Yeah. Plus, he tends to act like a jerk sometimes. :Timmy: Don't remind me of that. :Wanda: But he raised a good point, Timmy. Sometimes, you tend to be rude to your friends. :Sunny: Maybe we should help him talk things out with Dappy. :Timmy: Sally, where did Dappy come from? Why does he look like me? Did he attend your school? :Sally: Dappy and his family are from Brightburg, he looks like you because he wants to be like you and, as I told you before, Timmy, Dappy's home schooled. :Timmy: OK. Alright guys, let's go talk to Dappy and sort things out. :All: Yeah. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts